I'm smexi and I know it
by wendyvel
Summary: Cobra gets in trouble, so Brain decides to publicly humiliate him as punishment. But the results were not what he expected...


"Who can teach Zancrow, Rustyrose and Meredy?" Hades thought aloud, "Ultear? No she's in the magic council. Kain? Of course not. Azuma? On a job... Caprico? On a job too... Bluenote? No... He will kill all of them."

"What about me my dear old friend? I can teach them." Hades turned and saw Brain.

"What's the catch?"

"Cobra, Angel and Racer will learn here."

"Deal."

Mr Line break here ^w^

The next morning o.O

Zancrow, Rustyrose and Meredy sat on the tables waiting for their new teacher to arrive.

"Eh... Any idea who our teacher would be?" Meredy asked as her eyes glowed with boredom.

"Master Brain." Racer replied while Cobra and Angel took a seat at the other tables.

And somehow, Racer was already sitting beside Meredy, scaring the shit out of her.

"Holy crap! Meredy! Come here!" Zancrow ordered.

Meredy quickly scurried over and planted herself between Rustyrose and Zancrow.

"Who are you?" Zancrow screamed.

"Racer."

"Cobra."

"Angel. Hey, can I have her?" Angel pointed at Meredy.

Meredy, Rustyrose and Zancrow screamed, "HELL NO!"

"Tch you guys are noisy." Cobra said. Then quickly put on his headphones, listening to his iPod.

And soon, Brain entered.

"Okay class. Go sit on the chairs or I will kill you," everyone but Cobra and Angel who was already sitting on the chairs quickly obeyed due to the fact that they can't use magic while Brain can.

Brain smiled as everything was going his way.

"Today I will be lecturing on the Mongolian Burrowing Weasel." And Brain rattled on.

Meanwhile, this had all gone unnoticed by a certain snake. Cobra was currently listening to his iPod and totally acting like he was listening to Brain's lecture. He then decided to go off daydreaming, as he thought that Brain wouldn't care for him. Unfortunately for Cobra, he was sorely wrong.

"Cobra, it seems I'm boring you. Care to tell me-or rather, us, as in the whole class-what seems more interesting than my lecture?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Brain and thought, "It wasn't interesting in the first place."

Now Cobra, whose iPod had currently just started on of his favorite songs, still had his earphones in so he had no idea what Brain had just said. So Cobra did the reasonable thing: he pulled out his earphones. After he had paused his song, of course. Cobra's friends wondered if listening to one of his favorite songs had left him in a daze, making him pull a move that was so very dangerous.

"Ah. I think I've found the problem. Cobra, why don't you tell me, as well as the entire class, what exactly you were listening to?" It wasn't so much of a question as a demand, stating that if Soul didn't do as Brain said, things would get ugly. Fast.

"Uh...I think I'm good." Now Cobra's friends knew the song had messed with his mind.

"Must have been a good song." The whole class thought.

"Cobra, give me the iPod." Cobra did as asked and tossed the iPod to Brain's hands.

Brain quickly plugged it into the computer and played the song. Only then realized it was connected to the PA system, and the song would be broadcasted all over the ship.

"Oh I'm so losing this job." Brain thought as the music started.  
><em><br>"When I walk in the spot,"_

"Yeah,"

"This is what I see."

"Okay."

"E'rebody stops, and starin' at me."

"I got a passion in ma pants, 'n I ain't afraid to show it,"

"Show it, show it, show it..."

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

'It IS a damn good song!' The class thought.

Just then, Racer shot up from his seat, jumped on the table, and started singing the next verse along to Soul's iPod. Cobra joined in, and so did Rustyrose. Soon, even the girls were singing along. Meredy started dancing, and soon enough everyone else were standing on the tables and dancing their asses off. Just a minute later, Zancrow was the only one left…

_"...show it," _The intro to the chorus had just ended.

And it was just like someone hit the pause button as well as mute. Then...

"I'M SMEXI AND I KNOW IT!" The person least expected, most unlikely, totally out there hollered the last bit. And added his own flair. And of course, it was...

"Z-Zancrow!" Rustyrose sputtered.

Awkward silence.

"I KNEW HE WAS AN LMFAO FAN!" Meredy screamed breaking the silence.

And soon, everyone in the classroom but Brain started singing.

"I'M SMEXI AND I KNOW IT!"

Here's a very smexi line break.

OHAYOU! Firstly, this isn't my idea. I got it from Devi Le'sMirror's Soul Eater fanfiction. Go read it :3 Secondly, I welcome any questions :3 So if you are confused, just PM me.

I WELCOME REVIEWS!


End file.
